The need to change
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Roxas is new and in a lot of trouble and Sora wants to help.   Sora/Roxas  Rated M for much swearing and some violence.  Okay I decided instead of making a 2nd story to finish this one, I would just add what was going to be the 2nd into this one.
1. Meeting

Sora was sitting in class waiting for the teacher to get started when a boy with blond hair about his age, walked in the door. Sora couldn't tell if his heart stopped, or started beating faster. The boy was wearing a sleeveless black top, it was tight so Sora was able to tell he was pretty fit for his age, a belt sat loosely around his waist and his old blue jeans seemed a bit small on him.

"You must be Roxas Strife" the teacher said

The boy known as Roxas scanned the classroom.

"Please, Roxas" the teacher said "take a seat next to Sora, Sora please stand"

Sora shifted slightly, and then stood up. Roxas tightened his hold on his black backpack, and headed towards Sora. Sora felt his face start to heat up when he noticed the almost angelic features of the boy in front of him, his soft blond hair his ocean blue eyes, and his pale skin. Sora flushed a deeper red, when Roxas chuckled.

"You boys may be seated now" the teacher said

Sora quickly took his seat, as Roxas dropped his bag and sat down. Sora turned toward Roxas and noticed he was working on a drawing. It was a landscape drawing; it looked like it was a mountain range in the winter, with a lake below. Sora couldn't help but stare at the drawing in complete awe. The teacher walked up and looked at the two boys.

"Roxas Strife" she said "what are you doing?"

Roxas looked up at the teacher, who placed a hand next to his drawing.

"This isn't art class" she said "are you listening?"

"Fu** off" Roxas said

Both the teacher's and Sora's eyes went wide.

"Mr. Strife go see the principle" she said

Roxas grabbed his bag, stood up and started to leave, however before he did he glanced over at Sora. The look in Roxas' eyes sent shivers down Sora's spine. Sora looked and noticed that Roxas had left his drawing. _I should probably return this _Sora thought, he realized, even though he was always the kid who paid attention in class, just this drawing was a relentless distraction to him. To Sora's relief class was over, with not much thought Sora grabbed the drawing and headed out in search of Roxas. To Sora's dismay it was lunch time and he still hadn't seen Roxas. _Why do I care so much? _Sora thought. He pushed the thought aside when he saw Roxas sitting alone. Sora got a bright smile and almost dashed over to Roxas.

"Hey" Sora said

"The hell do you want?" Roxas asked bitterly

Sora felt a sting in his heart, and a flip in his stomach. Sora gently fidgeted with the drawing in his hands.

"Um I came to return this" Sora said setting down the drawing

Roxas lifted his head, Sora couldn't understand why Roxas was acting so angrily all the sudden. Sora shifted uncomfortably. Roxas took the drawing and left, Sora didn't know what he should do; on one hand he wanted to help Roxas, on the other something was telling him that getting involved was something he didn't want to do. After school Sora was heading toward his locker.

"Hey Sora"

Sora turned around and saw Kairi running toward him, with Riku close behind. Sora stopped and waited for his friends to catch up.

"Sora what's wrong?" Kairi asked

Kairi always seemed to know when something was wrong, it was almost liked she had a sense for when people weren't feeling like themselves. Sora tried to hide the grim feeling he was having, however it probably wasn't working. Sora walked up to his locker and found a note attached to it. Sora reluctantly took the note.

_I appreciate you returning my drawing, but it's best if we stay away from each other _

Sora's shoulders dropped and his expression mimicked them. Kairi got a worried look on her face.

"Sora" she said "Sora"

"Yeah" Sora finally responded.

Kairi was saying something, but Sora wasn't hearing a word of it. _What is going on? What is making Roxas stay away? What could be wrong? _All these questions were running through his head, when the hall went black, and all Sora could hear was Kairi calling his name. A few hours later Sora woke up in his bed.

"What happened?" he asked

"Sora you fainted" Riku said

Sora rubbed his head, he felt pain run through his head.

"Who is this from?" Riku asked showing Sora the note.

Sora grabbed the note, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"It doesn't matter" Sora said

Riku noticed that Sora was trying hard not to cry.

"Hey Kairi can you get Sora some water" Riku said

Kairi nodded and headed out the door.

"Sora" Riku said "Who is this from?"

Sora felt the heat returning to his face as he remembered Roxas.

"Um" Sora said

Sora couldn't seem to find the words to speak what he was thinking.

"I need to know what's wrong?" Sora said

Riku looked stunned and confused at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked

"Roxas seemed so nice" Sora said "I want to know what made him act to angrily"

Riku looked at Sora, unable to really grasp what Sora was talking about.

"Okay" Riku said "how do you want to do this?"

Sora looked up at Riku, confused.

"What?" Sora said

"I'm going to help you figure out what's wrong with your friend" Riku said

Sora's face lit up, he then jumped out of bed and gave Riku a bear hug.

"Alright Sora" Riku said "you don't have to strangle me"

Sora let go and the two boys waited for Kairi to return.

Roxas threw some things around his messy room.

"Damnit" he screamed

There was a knock on the door.

"Roxas"

"I'm fine dad" Roxas said

Roxas sat on his bed, he wanted so badly to tell Sora he was sorry for being so bitter earlier, but he didn't want Sora to get involved in anything.


	2. Let me help you

Sora woke up early the next day, it was Saturday and so that meant no school. Sora was up and ready to visit Roxas. Sora was in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello" Sora said

"What's up" Riku said "you ready for today?"

"Yeah when you coming by" Sora asked

"I'm right outside your door" Riku said

Sora ran over to his front door, he opened it and sure enough Riku was standing there.

"Let's get going" Riku said

Sora and Riku headed down the street, they knew where Roxas lived because everyone in the neighborhood knew where the new family moved in.

"I'm gonna get something from down the street" Riku said

Sora nodded and headed up to the house door. Sora reluctantly knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Roxas, he was shirtless and in shorts.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked

"Uumm" Sora said

Sora's face was heating up and he couldn't find words to speak.

"Well" Roxas said

Sora couldn't speak in fact he couldn't really think either. At this rate he was going to forget why he was there. Roxas waved his hand in front of Sora's face.

"Hey are you okay?" Roxas asked

Sora could feel the strength in his legs disappearing, Sora leaned forward. Roxas caught hold of Sora. Roxas didn't know what was going on, but he pulled Sora inside. Roxas gently laid Sora down on the couch. Roxas' dad always left early in the morning for work, so he and Sora were the only ones there. Sora finally regained his state of mind; he looked around and saw Roxas pulling on a loose white t shirt.

"Hey you up yet?" Roxas asked

"What?" Sora asked

Roxas held out a cup of water.

"Drink it" he said

Sora took the cup and watched as Roxas made his way back to the kitchen.

Riku was now standing across the street from Roxas' house, he was wondering if Sora had gone inside, or lost all nerve and ran back home.

"Well one way to find out" Riku said to himself

Riku pulled out his phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello" Sora said

"Where are you?" Riku asked

"Um I'm in Roxas' house" Sora said

Riku could tell Sora was turning red.

"Sora are you blushing?" Riku asked

Sora's face became a very bright red.

"RIKU I AM NOT" Sora yelled into the phone

Roxas looked in from the kitchen with a concerned look on his face.

"Fine Riku I'm going" Sora said

Sora hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"I gotta get going" Sora said

"Mmhmm" Roxas said not leaving the kitchen. Sora got up off the couch, when someone walked up to the door.

"Open Up Roxas"

Roxas dashed into the living room.

"Damnit" he said

"Roxas what's going on?" Sora asked

Roxas grabbed Sora's wrist and was pulling him toward the back of the house, he saw someone coming up to the back door. Roxas growled and opened the basement door.

"Get down there" Roxas almost growled

Sora did as he was told, and seconds after Roxas closed and locked the basement door. Someone was inside and running around.

"The hell is he?"

Roxas and Sora sat in the basement. It was actually very clean, yet also very cold. They sat in silence until they heard someone kick open the basement door.

"Shit" Roxas said

Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him to a small closet.

"Get in" Roxas said

Sora climbed in, and Roxas started to close it.

"Do not come out" Roxas commanded "not for anything"

Someone came running down the stairs. Sora put his hands in his pockets and then remembered he had his phone with him. Sora took it out and sent a text to the one person he knew could help.

Riku was back at Sora's house waiting for Sora to return when his phone started vibrating, he pulled out his phone and opened the message.

**Riku, Help**

Riku's eyes went wide; he closed his phone and ran out the door.

Sora was listening to everything, he heard some punches being thrown, but he wasn't sure who was doing the punching. Sora opened the doors slightly and noticed that Roxas was being beaten badly by Seifer, now Sora remembered that Roxas said not to leave no matter what, but the beating Roxas was taking looked like it could kill. Sora jumped out of the closet and onto Seifer's back. Sora wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck and pulled him backward. Roxas looked up amazed at Sora's actions. Seifer threw Sora off, Sora hit the ground hard. Roxas wiped the blood from his mouth and nose; he then jumped up and pulled Seifer away before he could attack Sora again. Roxas was thrown to the ground; Seifer got on top of him and began beating him again. Sora got to his feet and tackled Seifer. Riku was in the house, and looking around, when he heard people screaming from the basement, he made a run down the stairs so fast he almost fell. Riku saw Roxas struggling to stand as Sora was thrown to the ground. Riku grabbed a board that was lying next to him, he ran up and smashed it against Seifer's had. Seifer fell unconscious.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked

Sora stumbled until he reached Roxas. Roxas was severely beaten; he was bleeding from his mouth and nose, and leaning against the wall.

"Roxas" Sora said

Roxas closed his eyes and fell forward, Sora caught him but due to lack of strength they both fell to the ground. Riku reached for Roxas.

"Be careful" Sora said

Riku gently picked up Roxas, Sora got to his feet and then reached for the phone Riku kept in his jacket pocket. Riku carried Roxas up to the living room and laid him down on the couch, Sora closed the basement door and headed to the living room.

"Riku, will he be okay?" Sora asked

"We're going to have to wait for the ambulance" Riku said

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. Both Sora and Roxas were taken while Riku headed to Kairi's house to tell her what happened


	3. It's my fault

Riku was banging on Kairi's door.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked

"Sora…Hospital" Riku said between breaths

"WHAT?" Kairi screamed

"Sora and his friend Roxas are at the hospital" Riku said when he got his breath back

Kairi was already in her coat and ready to leave. Kairi and Riku ran to the hospital.

Sora sat in the hospital room, as the nurse checked his cuts and bruises.

"Will Roxas be okay?" Sora asked

"I'm sorry" the nurse said "I just don't know"

When the nurse was done she left Sora alone, Sora being totally worried about Roxas, left his room and started to wander the halls looking for his friend. Kairi and Riku ran in the hospital.

"Where is Sora Shina's room" Kairi asked

"He is in room 207" the receptionist said

Kairi and Riku ran down to Sora's room and found that he wasn't there. Kairi and Riku looked at each other and then went running down the halls looking for Sora. Sora on the other hand was now at the receptionist desk.

"Do you know what room Roxas Strife is in?" Sora asked

"He is in room 102" she said without looking up.

Sora took off running down the hall; he actually passed Kairi and Riku without noticing.

"Was that?" Kairi asked

"Yup" Riku said

Kairi and Riku followed Sora. Sora stopped at the room and slowly opened the door.

"Roxas" Sora said

"Sora" Roxas said "come in"

Sora slowly walked in.

"I'm sorry about all this" Roxas said

"No" Sora said "Its no big deal"

Roxas looked away from Sora, as he tried not to cry. Sora walked up to Roxas' bed.

"Um are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah" Roxas said "I'm fine"

"Roxas" Sora said "Why did Seifer attack you?"

Roxas could no longer keep the tears from running down his face. Roxas couldn't answer; he couldn't let Sora know everything that happened in the short week he lived here. Roxas pulled his arms around his own stomach, trying to keep it from hurting so much. Kairi and Riku watched from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt them.

"Roxas" Sora almost whispered

"I…" Roxas said "Its nothing"

Sora felt upset, because he knew that Roxas was hiding something, and it was something big. Sora placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas turned to look at Sora; his eyes were filled with tears.

"Roxas" Sora said "What's wrong"

"Its nothing that you can fix" Roxas said "in fact you wouldn't even understand"

Sora took that as a sign that Roxas wanted to be alone, so Sora turned and headed for the door. Kairi and Riku were standing in the hall waiting for Sora. When Sora had left and the door was closed Roxas let it out, he cried so hard it hurt, maybe he was crying because he had pushed Sora away from him. Why did he care so much about Sora, they had just met.

Sora wouldn't talk or even look at Kairi or Riku.

"Sora" Kairi said

Riku thought he knew what was going on. Riku tapped Kairi on the shoulder.

"Yeah" she said

"I think he needs some sleep" Riku said

Kairi and Riku made sure Sora made it home, and then they headed off to their houses. Sora ran to his room, trying his best not to cry. He slammed his door shut, and then sank to the floor. His heart was beating so fast, Sora couldn't understand why Roxas' bitter comments hurt him so badly. Sora felt his phone ringing in his pocket; he pulled it out and looked at who it was from. It was from Riku, Sora refused to answer the call. Sora had sat in his room for hours, he never moved from against the door.

"Sora"

"No mom" Sora said "I'm not coming out"

Riku was sitting in his room; he had tried to call Sora at least ten times. Riku was getting impatient and decided to call Kairi.

"Hello" Kairi said

"Have you tried to call Sora?" Riku asked

"Yeah he won't answer" Kairi said "I think something is wrong"

"I'm going to go see Roxas" Riku said

Riku hung up the phone and ran to out his door heading back to the hospital. Riku wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with Sora but he had an idea on how to figure it out. Riku walked into the hospital and headed for Roxas' room, but when he got there Roxas was no longer there.

"Damnit" Riku said

Riku looked for any evidence that Roxas was taken against his will, and came up empty. Riku was looking at his phone trying to figure out if he should tell Sora or not. Riku decided against it because Sora wasn't answering his phone anyway. Riku decided to call Kairi instead.

"Kairi, Roxas isn't here" Riku said

"What" Kairi said "Where is he?"

"I don't know" Riku said

"Should we tell Sora?" Kairi asked

"Look I'm going to go by Roxas' house and see if he's there first" Riku said

Riku hung up his phone and headed for Roxas' house. When he got there he knocked on the door and got no answer. Riku got over frustrated and kicked the door, which triggered a response to whoever was on the other side of the door. It opened and there stood someone who looked a bit like Roxas, he had fine pale blond hair, he had electric blue eyes and pale skin.

"Uh I'm sorry" Riku said

The man said nothing, but was waiting for Riku to explain himself.

"Um I'm looking for Roxas" Riku said

"He's not here" the man said

"Okay" Riku said

Riku turned and left, he pulled out his phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Come on Sora answer" Riku said

Sora looked at his phone, it was Riku again. Sora decided maybe it was time to talk.

"Hello" Sora said

"Sora I can't find Roxas" Riku said

Riku could hear Sora take in a deep breath, there was a moment of silence before either of them spoke.

"I…" Sora said "I don't care"

"I can hear in your voice that you do" Riku said

Riku listen to what sounded like Sora crying.

"Sora I'm sure he's okay" Riku said

Riku couldn't handle hearing his best friend cry, he had to do something. Riku continued to walk through the dark night.


	4. I'm Here

Roxas sat in the alley he was finishing re-bandaging his wounds, his head, arms and chest were now bandaged, he couldn't stay at the hospital, no they knew he would be there he had to find a safer place. Unfortunately for him he didn't know anyone in town. _Wait _he thought. Roxas used the wall he was leaned up against to help him stand. He used what strength he had to walk down the street, he had no idea where his only friend lived but he had to find him. Roxas was stumbling through the street, he couldn't see straight and so he didn't know if he was even walking straight. Roxas saw the light on in someone's house. _Well this will be as good as any first start_ he thought. Roxas stumbled up to the door, but instead of knocking he fell against the door, obviously alerting whoever was home. Roxas was sitting on the ground when the door opened.

"Sora, honey, come help me"

Roxas eyes went wide when he heard Sora's name. Sora came running to the door, and froze when he saw the injured blonde sitting in front of his door.

"Sora"

Sora shook his head, and helped his mom carry Roxas inside and place him on the couch. Sora stood there looking at Roxas, who was bleeding from the head and was bandaged poorly. Sora's mom walked into the kitchen and came back with a towel and a tub of water. She gently began cleaning Roxas' face.

"What's your name?" she asked

Roxas was still watching Sora, he found himself unable to look away.

"Mom" Sora said "his name is Roxas"

Sora's mom nodded, and then got up. She headed toward the stairs.

"Mom" Sora said "Where are you going?"

"To bed honey" she said "I'm sure you can watch him safely"

Sora sighed as he felt his face starting to heat up again. He looked down at Roxas, who decided it was time to look away.

"Sora" Roxas said

Sora looked away, and walked toward the kitchen. Roxas tried to get up to follow him, but a sharp pain in his stomach kept him down. Sora returned momentarily with two glasses of water. He placed the water on a coffee table on the right side of the couch.

"Can you get up?" Sora asked

"No" Roxas said

"Do you want help?" Sora asked trying to hide the blush that was crawling onto his face

Roxas had no idea how to answer that question. Sora gently grabbed a hold of Roxas' arms and pulled him into a sitting position. Sora then sat down next to Roxas and let he blonde lean against him. Roxas' felt his face heating up slowly, and then Sora handed him a glass of water.

"Want to try?" Sora asked

Roxas nodded and took the water. The two sat there in silence, Sora wasn't really drinking his water; where as Roxas looked like he was breathing his water.

"Roxas" Sora said

Roxas stopped breathing his water and looked at Sora.

"What is it?" Roxas asked

Sora set his cup down and looked at Roxas.

"Why did you leave the hospital?" Sora asked

Roxas was silent, he didn't want to push away his only friend, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him either.

"Sora" Roxas said "it's rather complicated"

"Try me" Sora said

"I was never the good kid" Roxas said "and when my father and I moved here things got worse, I was fighting with my father and the only thing I found solace in was Seifer's gang, they seemed to treat me the way I thought I should be treated, but then I met you, and you showed me something else even if it was only the few minutes we spent together. I pushed you away, I was afraid that if you and I were close you might get hurt"

Roxas watched Sora carefully; he wanted to know how Sora was going to react. Sora turned to face Roxas, and their noses met. Sora's face instantly became red as a tomato. They sat like that for some time; Roxas noticed that Sora's hair smelled like strawberries. The smell was intoxicating to Roxas, he could hardly think straight. Roxas closed his eyes and unintentionally started leaning forward; Sora was now stunned by how close Roxas was getting. Sora's face started to become even redder if that were even possible. That's when someone was heard walking down the stairs. Roxas was pulled from his trance and he immediately pulled away.

"Honey you and your friend should get some sleep" his mother said

Sora soon regained his status and nodded to his mother, who then went back upstairs.

"Um you can stay in my room if you want" Sora said

Roxas was staring at the floor, not really wanting to look up at Sora. Sora realized that Roxas wasn't going to answer and so he got up and offered Roxas his hand. Roxas looked up and then took the hand, with Sora's help he was able to walk up the stairs and to Sora's room. Sora could tell that Roxas was still in pain from his earlier beating and couldn't really walk without feeling some pain in his stomach and legs.

"You can sleep in the bed if it makes you more comfortable" Sora said

"No, no" Roxas said "I can sleep on the floor"

"Roxas you're hurt" Sora said "you should lie in a bed"

Roxas was sure at this point that Sora wasn't going to take no for an answer. Roxas carefully climbed into the bed, Sora laid the blanket over Roxas, Roxas watched as Sora left the room and returned a few minutes later with a blanket and pillow for himself, he laid them down on the floor. Sora waited for Roxas to fall asleep before giving himself the chance to sleep. _Hmm I forgot to ask Roxas why he came here instead of just going back to his own house_ those were Sora's last thoughts before falling asleep.


	5. Persuasion

Sora was sleeping peacefully when he heard a thud, he jumped to his feet and found Roxas rubbing his head and lying on the floor.

"Roxas what happened?" Sora asked

"I tried getting out of bed" Roxas said

"You should have asked for help" Sora said

Sora grabbed Roxas and helped him to his feet.

"Hey Sora" Roxas said "can you help me get these bandages off"

Sora became flustered when he thought of seeing Roxas shirtless. Roxas waited patiently for Sora to answer. Instead of answering Sora set Roxas down and slowly began un-bandaging Roxas' arm. Roxas was quiet amazed by how gentle Sora was being. Sora finished taking off the bandage on Roxas' head, leaving only his chest bandaged.

"Um Roxas" Sora said "you need to take off your shirt"

"I might need help" Roxas said

With Sora's help Roxas was able to get his dirty shirt off. Sora then began un-bandaging Roxas' chest. Roxas started to blush at how close he was to Sora, and Sora's gentle touch on his chest and shoulders.

"Would you like to take a shower?" Sora asked

"I have no extra clothes" Roxas said

"Don't worry you can borrow some of mine" Sora said

Sora helped Roxas to the bathroom.

"I can help you if you want" Sora said

Roxas faced turned a bright red.

"Uh…uh no need" Roxas said as he closed the door

Sora sat down on the bed, he listened to the sound of the shower, and began to imagine Roxas undressed and wet. Sora heard someone knock on his door, and that snapped him out of his thoughts, however his face was still flushed from the thoughts. Sora opened his room door and there stood Riku.

"Oh hi Riku" Sora said

"Sora" Riku said "why are you so flushed?"

"Uh no reason" Sora said

"Who's in the shower?" Riku asked

"Boy you like asking questions" Sora said

"You didn't answer the question" Riku said

"Its Roxas" Sora said

"Roxas is here" Riku said "when did he get here?"

"He showed up last night" Sora said

They heard the shower stop and walked over and waited, until they heard a crash and some uncensored cursing.

"Roxas are you okay?" Sora asked

"I'm Fine" Roxas said

After a few more uncensored swearing Sora decided he was going to go in and help.

"Roxas I'm coming in there" Sora said

Sora walked in to see Roxas lying on the floor with a towel lying over his lower half. Sora then grabbed some of his own clothes and helped Roxas get dressed. Roxas sat down against the tub for a moment and that's when they heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Seifer" Riku said "what are you doing here"

Seifer had found them; Riku was in a fist fight with him while Roxas and Sora were in the bathroom. Sora was kneeling on the ground next to Roxas, who was sitting against the tub. They sat like that hoping that the locked door was enough, unfortunately Roxas knew it wouldn't be. They waited and sure enough all Seifer did was kick the door in.

"So where is it?" Seifer asked

Sora looked from Seifer to Roxas and then back a forth a few times, Roxas didn't answer the question.

"Do I need to persuade you?" Seifer asked

Roxas still was not going to answer, he wasn't sure what Seifer planed on doing but he wasn't ready to give in. Seifer sighed and shook his head.

"So that's how its going to be huh" Seifer said

Seifer pulled out a small caliber gun. Roxas could feel the fear that was emanating from Sora, Roxas grabbed Sora's hand in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Now where is it?" Seifer asked again

And again Roxas didn't answer the question. Seifer let out a sigh, he aimed and fired the gun. Sora screamed in pain, Sora let his head fall into Roxas' lap as he clutched his knee.

"Seifer" Roxas growled

"Where is it?" Seifer asked

Roxas was holding onto Sora, he was trying hard to keep the boy calm. Sora was biting his bottom lip trying not to scream. Seifer aimed the gun at Sora again.

"Fine" Roxas said "its under the west bridge, hidden in the sand mound"

Seifer chuckled, he then pulled the trigger, Sora couldn't help but scream again. Roxas held Sora's should which was now bleeding.

"You Fu***** Basterd" Roxas yelled

Seifer left them.

"Hang on Sora" Roxas said

Roxas looked around and found that the only phone must have been downstairs.

"Damnit" he said

Roxas looked at Sora who was breathing heavily.

"Do you think you can walk?" Roxas asked

Sora couldn't speak, he only shook his head. Roxas looked out into Sora's room and noticed that Riku was getting up.

"Riku" Roxas called

Riku looked over at Roxas, there was hatred hidden in his eyes, but Roxas could see it plain as day.

"Riku I know this is my fault and that you probably hate me right now" Roxas said "but please I…Sora needs your help"

Riku looked to see Sora in Roxas' lap, he was in pain and he was bleeding fast. Riku crawled over and quickly bandaged the wounds. Riku would have picked up Sora and carried him off leaving Roxas there, if Sora would have let go of Roxas. Sora had a tight grip on Roxas' shirt and he wasn't about to let go. Roxas pulled himself up; Riku had Sora in his arms. They walked down the stairs and headed for the street. Riku got the door open, and they pretty much fell out the door. Two young girls were walking by, one had shoulder length brown hair she wore a pink dress, the other had long green hair, she wore a black top with cut off sleeves and black pants. They saw the three boys.

"Do you guys need help?" the brown haired girl asked

Riku almost glared at the girl.

"Yeah we need help" Roxas said


	6. What's needed

The two girls ran over to help them, the green haired girl grabbed Sora, while the brown haired girl help Roxas walk. No one spoke on their way to the hospital. Roxas and Sora shared a room, because Roxas refused to let Sora stay alone. Riku was pacing back a forth he was now very mad at Roxas, but knew that Sora still trusted him.

"Roxas" Sora said "I'm sorry"

Roxas climbed out of bed and walked over to Sora.

"No Sora" Roxas said "I got you into trouble I should be sorry"

Sora was smiling like he always did. Roxas let out a sigh, and then ruffled Sora's hair.

"I don't deserve a friend like you" Roxas said

Sora sat up and pulled Roxas into a huge hug.

"Well you have me for a friend" Sora said

Roxas was taller than Sora and so Sora's head was buried in Roxas' chest. Roxas buried his nose into Sora's hair letting that intoxicating smell devour his whole being.

"Sora" Roxas breathed

"Yeah" Sora said looking up at Roxas.

"Stay still" Roxas said

Sora nodded his head and sat very still, Roxas leaned forward until their mouths were inches from each other.

"Roxas" Sora said

Roxas placed his finger between their mouths, silencing Sora; Roxas removed his finger and then closed the distance between them. It was quick and gentle; it was more of an experiment than anything. Sora's face was flushed a very deep red. Roxas chuckled; there was only one way for Sora to describe the sound, the sound was like that of an angels laugh. Sora became even more flustered when Roxas finally spoke.

"Don't worry" Roxas said with a smile "I wont tell anyone"

"Uh Roxas" Sora said

"Yeah"

"Is Riku mad?" Sora asked

Roxas ran his thumb under his nose.

"I think he's mad at me" Roxas said

"Can you get him in here?" Sora asked

Roxas nodded and walked over to the door. A few minutes later Riku walked in with Roxas standing at the door.

"Sora" Riku said

"Riku don't be mad at him" Sora said

"Sora he got you shot" Riku said

"Riku" Sora said "he's my friend and I don't blame my friends"

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sora you have to stop being so nice" Riku said

"Riku I like him okay" Sora said there was almost a forceful tone in his voice

Riku was taken aback by Sora's tone of voice.

"Sora" Riku said

"Riku I trust him" Sora said

"Okay" Riku said "What's he involved in?"

Roxas heard this and walked up to stand beside Riku.

"I got my hands on something of Seifer's" Roxas said

Riku turned to Roxas.

"What was it?" he asked

"A weapon" Roxas said

Riku looked at Roxas.

"You gave him the location of a weapon" Riku said

"No" Roxas said "of course not"

"I had to tell him something to keep Sora alive"

"Okay so where is it?" Riku asked

"Never far" Roxas said

"So does this mean we are going to go get it?" Riku said

"I will go" Roxas said "and call when I get there"

Roxas left the hospital. He walked down toward his house, he past that and went to the woods nearby. Roxas knew exactly where he had left it, but it wasn't there.

"Damnit" Roxas yelled

Roxas then kicked and tree and turned to head back to the hospital, when he saw someone running. Roxas took off after them, they were running through the trees making it hard to see, but Roxas needed that weapon and so he had no idea who this person was and so he had to stop them. Roxas was getting tired and couldn't run for much longer.

"Damnit Who Are You?" he yelled

He looked around but no longer saw the person. Roxas was becoming very irritated. He pulled out his phone. Riku was sitting in Sora's room, when the phone rang.

"Hello" Riku said

"Riku someone has the weapon" Roxas said

"What?"  
"I watched them run off unfortunately I couldn't follow"

Roxas hung up the phone, he was doing his best to keep his calm. Roxas sat down against a tree.

"Fu** How do I protect him now" Roxas said out loud

"Protect who?" someone asked

Roxas jumped up and looked around.

"Are you missing something?"

Roxas looked up and saw a girl in the tree, she looked familiar.

"Arent you that girl who helped my friends and I to the hospital" Roxas said

The girl nodded her head, her brown hair fell gently.

"So who are you protecting?" she asked

"None of your business" Roxas said

And then he noticed what he was looking for, it was an old looking keyblade.

"Where'd you get that?" Roxas asked

"I found it" she said

"Technically you stole it" Roxas said "from me"

She reluctantly climbed out of the tree and handed over the keyblade. Roxas took it and headed off.

"Can I…"

"No" Roxas said "keep out of this"

Roxas made it back to the hospital, and walked into the room. Sora was sitting and waiting patiently, while Riku had fallen asleep. A few moments after Roxas had made it back the two girls who had helped them.

"We can help you" the green haired girl said

"What are you saying?" Roxas said

"We know who first found that" she said "and he's going to want it back."

"keep talking" Roxas said

"We can help you get rid of him" she said

"Who are" Riku asked

"My name is Lita" the brown haired girl said "and this is my sister Maiko"

Roxas looked at Sora and then at Riku, none of them knew if this was the right choice or not. They talked it over for a bit, Riku didn't trust them, and Sora had no opinion on the mater so he remained quiet. After a few minutes it was decided.

"Fine" Roxas said

He may not be sure if this was right but he had to protect Sora.


	7. Whatever it takes

Lita and Maiko sat outside the room. Roxas was sitting on Sora's bed, while Riku contacted Kairi. Roxas got up and sat behind Sora, he placed his arms around the boy's waist. Roxas buried his head in Sora's hair.

"You seem tense" Roxas said

"I've never been hunted before" Sora said

Sora could feel Roxas chuckle.

"Oh it gets even more fun" Roxas said

Riku wasn't facing them, while he was on the phone with Kairi. Roxas placed his head on Sora's shoulder. It didn't take to long before Kairi walked in the door. The first thing Kairi saw was Roxas holding Sora, her face turned red with a bit of anger. Riku looked from Kairi to Roxas and Sora, and then back to Kairi.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Riku said to himself

Kairi was giving Roxas a glare, and all was silent until Riku spoke.

"Okay how are we going to do this?" he asked

"Well Sora and I have to stay here for some time" Roxas said

Riku watched Kairi carefully, making sure she wouldn't try and take out Roxas.

"Riku, you and Kairi should get some information, find out what Seifer is up to" Roxas said

"What you mean you don't know" Kairi said

"Sadly no I don't" Roxas said

Sora leaned back so his head rested under Roxas' chin.

Lita looked at Maiko.

"Is this a good idea?" she asked

"Lita we have been wanting a reason to take down Seifer for a while" Maiko said "and now here is our chance"

"Yeah I know" Lita said

"Then what's bugging you?" Maiko asked

"Well its just that it seems that Roxas really made Seifer angry" Lita said "it could be hard protecting them"

"And that my sister is what is going to make this so fun" Maiko said

Maiko laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes for nap. Lita was bored of just sitting there so she got up and started walking around. Lita walked outside and sat on a bench watching a squirrel look for food, when she heard someone talking.

"You know we have to find them"

"Yeah I know but breaking into a hospital is a little extreme"

"You don't have to help if you don't want but I need them."

Lita knew that it was Seifer talking to someone, and if they were saying what she was hearing she knew what was going to happen. Lita dashed back into the hospital, she skidded around the corner and actually knocked Maiko over who was still sitting.

"Maiko" Lita said

"What?" Maiko asked tiredly.

"We may have a problem" Lita said

Riku and Kairi walked out the door.

"Keep a close eye on them" Riku said

Maiko and Lita nodded. Riku and Kairi headed down the hall.

"Okay so what's the problem?" Maiko asked

Riku and Kairi were walking down the street, when they saw a small group of people and Seifer was one of them. Riku motioned for Kairi to follow him, they got as close as they could without being seen.

"They're in the hospital right now"

"Then how are we going to get to them"

"Easy we go in at night"

"Kairi, we have to tell them" Riku said

"Weren't we supposed to figure out what he is planning on using that weapon for" Kairi said "we should figure that out first"

Riku thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. They stayed in the shadows watching carefully.

"What do we need them for anyway?"

"Roxas lied to me" Seifer said "he probably has the keyblade"

Roxas was sitting behind Sora, who had fallen asleep by now. Roxas was getting a little impatient; he had to know what Seifer was up to. Roxas could hear that Lita and Maiko were talking about something; he could also tell they were trying not to be too loud.

Riku and Kairi watched as the group of people walked away, behind them was a table of papers. Riku gave Kairi that look.

"Riku" Kairi said "that's dangerous"

"Then stay here" he said

Riku walked toward the table, with Kairi right behind him. They started going through the papers looking for something important.

"Hey"

Riku and Kairi turned to see that they had been spotted. Kairi ran first, and Riku followed. They ran faster than they thought they could, they where headed back to the hospital with a group of very angry people behind them. Kairi at some point decided that screaming was necessary; Riku on the other hand was doing what he could to keep his hearing. Lita was about to fall asleep when she heard Kairi screaming. Lita and Maiko got up and walked around the corner to see Kairi and Riku running toward them and being chased. Maiko walked out and clothes lined one guy, while Lita turned and kicked another in the gut. Maiko turned and caught the third guy by the arm and threw him over her shoulder, Lita took the fourth by the head and kneed him in the nose. Maiko walked to the first and punched him in the nose to knock him out. Lita turned to her first victim and elbowed him in the face knocking him out, and all this happening within seconds of each other. Kairi and Riku were in the room trying to catch their breath.

"You two run into trouble?" Roxas asked

"You could say that" Riku said

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. The next morning Roxas pulled himself out of bed, he found that Kairi was already awake, and reading a book.

"Keep an eye on him" Roxas said looking at Sora who was asleep

"Yup" Kairi said

Sora woke up moments after Roxas had gone.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora asked

"He went to get something to eat" Kairi said

Sora sat patiently, he turned and looked out the window. At first he thought he saw something, but disregarded that thought when Kairi spoke.

"So did you sleep well?" she asked

"Yup" Sora said "how about you?"

"Fine" she said

Sora turned his attention back to the window, now he knew what he saw. Sora jumped and pushed Kairi to the floor, as the window shattered. Kairi and Sora looked up to see a man in black; suddenly the room was full of smoke.

"Sora" Roxas called

"You know where to fine me Roxas" Seifer said

They were gone before anything could be done. Riku stood next to Roxas.

"Damnit" Roxas said


	8. We blew it to the moon

Roxas walked out the door with Riku close behind.

"Roxas," Riku said "where are you going?"

"Home" Roxas said "to get some things"

Riku caught up to Roxas and grabbed his arm.

"Roxas" he said

"Riku" Roxas said "I know what to do"

"What?" Riku asked

Roxas turned to Lita and Maiko.

"You two up for a fire fight?" Roxas asked

Lita and Maiko looked at each other, they both got huge grins.

"Yes we are" Maiko said

Roxas headed out, with Riku, Lita and Maiko close behind.

"Dad where is the key" Roxas asked as he walked in

"In the top cabinet"

Roxas grabbed a chair, stood on it and reached on top of the cabinet, pulling down a small brass key. Roxas then headed down to the basement. Riku, Lita and Maiko just followed. Roxas unlocked and opened a case revealing: one silenced SMG, two browning hi-power semi automatic pistols, a battle rifle and a flamethrower. Roxas opened a small box and pulled out some small explosives. Lita's face lit up and she grabbed the explosives. Roxas handed, Maiko the flamethrower, he handed Lita the battle rifle; Riku got the silenced SMG and took the two pistols himself.

"Let's go kill some people" Lita said

Roxas pulled out his phone, he had gotten a text from Seifer telling them were to go. They stood in front of a very isolated building.

"Riku you and Lita hide above" Roxas said "on my signal take people out"

Riku and Lita walked around to the sides, using an open window they got inside and into position. Roxas and Maiko walked in the front door. Seifer stood in the middle of the room with two of his lackeys on either side of him.

"Roxas" Seifer said

"Where are Sora and Kairi?" Roxas asked

"You will see them when I get what I want" Seifer said

"I don't have what you want" Roxas said

Seifer stepped aside and another man walked out, with Sora in tow. It looked like they had beaten him.

"Sora" Roxas called

"Hey Roxas" Sora managed to say

"Damnit Seifer what have you done" Roxas yelled

"I know you have it" Seifer called "bring it here"

Roxas let out a sigh and pulled out the keyblade.

"Here it is" Roxas said

"Bring it here and I won't hurt him" Seifer said

"No you let both Sora and Kairi go before I give you anything" Roxas said

One man placed a gun to Kairi's head.

"Bring it here and we won't hurt her" Seifer said

Roxas took in a deep breath, and began to walk forward. Above Riku took aim, as did Lita. Roxas was about half way to Seifer, when Roxas noticed the man was about to pull the trigger. Roxas lifted his hand into the air, and the man holding Kairi took a bullet to the head. Roxas took off running to the side while the man holding Sora took a bullet in the back. Kairi and Sora ran to different sides while Seifer started firing an automatic weapon. Seifer retreated into a back room and locked the door. Riku jumped down from where he was, he grabbed hold of Kairi who was screaming and crying. Roxas ran to Sora and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Holy Fu** are you alright?" Roxas asked

Sora nodded quickly.

"What do we do about Seifer?" Sora asked

"Lita" Roxas called

Lita ran over to Roxas.

"Get Maiko to start this building on fire and then blow it sky high" Roxas said

Lita got a very sadistic look in her eyes. She ran off to get Maiko.

"You got explosives?" Sora asked

"Oh yeah" Roxas said "this place is going up"

"Up?" Sora questioned

"Well it aint going into the ground" Roxas said chuckling

Sora laughed. He and Roxas got up. Roxas nodded to Riku and Kairi, who made a run out of the building. As soon as everyone was a good distance, and after Lita had gently placed the explosives, Maiko lit the place up. Everyone watched as the place blew sky high. Roxas had an arm around Sora's waist.

"It's all over" Roxas whispered into Sora's ear.

Everyone headed back to Sora's house to take a break and maybe get some sleep.

It was late that night, in the rubble of the building.

"Roxas I get you, you son of a bitch"


	9. Several Years later

Several years later everyone was in collage and living close together. Riku was attending a Law School; Sora was taking music classes, while Roxas and Kairi were majoring in art. Roxas and Sora were sharing an apartment, which is where Roxas kept his paintings. Roxas was sleeping peacefully when he felt the other on the bed move. Roxas opened his eyes.

"Sora, you leaving already" Roxas said sleepily

Sora was up and putting on a white t shirt.

"You know I have early classes" Sora said

Roxas lifted himself off the bed and walked over to Sora; he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Seventh Heaven at Three" Roxas said

"Like always" Sora said

"Are you going to eat?" Roxas asked

"I'll grab something on the way" Sora said as he headed out the door.

Roxas let out a sigh, he didn't have classes until 10 and it was only 7:30. Roxas grabbed his black t shirt; he put it on as he headed into the small kitchen. Roxas looked at his phone, he contemplated whether he should call Riku or not. He knew Riku was probably in class, but he was bored and wanted to talk to someone. After a few minutes of mentally discussing it he decided against it. He also decided against eating and went out for a walk. Roxas was walking down the street, when someone familiar walked by him. Roxas turned and recognized her as Lita. Roxas would have asked what she was still doing there but she was gone in seconds. Roxas sat in the park watching the birds skimming across the water. He was at peace until his phone started to ring.

"Hello" Roxas said

"Roxas you should be in class" Riku said

Roxas looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:30

"Thanks" Roxas said

Roxas hung up the phone and headed for class. He was naturally late for class so this wasn't much of a surprise. Roxas walked into class, getting a stern look from the teacher. Roxas normally paid a good amount of attention in class, but something was bugging him. He had no attention and so he didn't hear when Kairi was trying to talk to him. After class Roxas literally ran out of the room and headed for the town library. Roxas sat down at the computer and started to research anything he could find. He opened a page that mentioned a car bomb that happened in town and only 2 years ago. The article read _there were two victims of a car bomb, both female they were identified as Lita and Maiko Ito they were pronounced dead at the scene. _Roxas' eyes widened when he read this, there was no way he saw who he thought he saw, but he knew it, he knew he saw Lita. Roxas pulled out his phone and dialed Riku's number; he needed to know some things.

"Hello" Riku said

"Riku I need some help" Roxas said

"What's up?" Riku asked

"Did Lita and Maiko fake their deaths?" Roxas asked

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked "They died in a car bomb you were at their funeral"

"I saw Lita today" Roxas said

There was silence for quiet some time.

"There is no way" Riku said "they have been dead for 2 years"

"Just trust me on this" Roxas said

Roxas hung up the phone, closed his search and left the library. Roxas checked his watch, it said 2:30. Roxas headed for Seventh Heaven, he walked in, sat down and waited for Sora to show up.

"Waiting for someone"

Roxas looked up to see a woman, she wore a sleeveless black top and black shorts. Her black hair reached a bit past her shoulders.

"Uh yeah" Roxas said

"Can I get you anything?" she asked

"No thank you ma'am" Roxas said

Roxas placed his phone on the table and began to spin it out of boredom. He was there for a good half hour before his phone rang. Roxas looked and saw the call was coming from Sora.

"Hey Sora" Roxas said

"Hey" Sora said "sorry I'm taking so long"

"No Its okay" Roxas said "what's keeping you?"

"Oh class ran a little long and I wanted to go home and change" Sora said

"Okay" Roxas said

Roxas hung up the phone and waited. It was another good five minutes before Sora walked in the door. Sora was in a grey t shirt, a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Roxas got up from where he sat, ran to Sora and embraced him so fast and hard that they almost fell over. Roxas kissed Sora on the neck, and then pulled away.

"Get a room you two" Riku said as he walked past them

"Okay" Roxas said with a smile

Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed both by their shirts and pulled them to the back table. Sora and Roxas willingly let Riku pull them to the table. They sat down.

"Roxas" Riku said

Roxas turned to face Riku.

"You're positive you saw her?" Riku asked

"Saw who?" Sora asked

"Lita" Roxas said "and yes I'm sure I saw her"

"Okay so say they did fake their deaths" Riku said "why would they do it?"

Roxas looked at Sora, who had the most confused look on his face.

"I don't know why they would do it" Roxas said "but if they need help we have to help them"

"Of course we'll help them" Sora said "but that means we need to find them"

"This stays between us three for now" Riku said

"Does that mean we have to hide it from Kairi?" Sora asked

Riku nodded his head; he looked down at his watch it read 4:50.

"Hey Riku what time is it?" Sora asked

"4:50" Riku said

"Oh man I told Kairi I would meet her at the library at 5" Sora said

Roxas chuckled, he leaned in and kissed Sora.

"I'm going home" Roxas said "I'll see you later"

Sora and Roxas left and went their separate ways.


	10. The Unseen

Sora was on his way to meet Kairi, when someone passed him. Sora thought he recognized who it was, they turned her and Sora made eye contact for a moment, Sora knew this person but from where. He watched as she walked into the crowd and disappeared. Sora didn't realize he had been standing there for some time, until his phone started ringing.

"Hello" Sora said

"Sora you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago" Kairi said

"Kairi" Sora said "I'm sorry I got a little distracted"

Sora could hear Kairi laughing.

"I'll be there soon" he said

Roxas walked in the front door of his and Sora's apartment, he walked straight to their room and dropped himself on the bed.

"I wonder if I imagined seeing Lita" Roxas said to himself.

Around 8 Sora walked in, and went straight to the room. When he saw Roxas asleep on the bed he decided to sit down on the couch, so he didn't wake him. It had only been a couple minutes before Roxas was up and sitting on the couch next to Sora. Sora leaned up against Roxas and had one of his happiest smiles on his face, they weren't really watching the TV it was more or less just on. It was about 10 when Roxas realized that Sora had fallen asleep. Roxas lifted up Sora and carried him to their room, he laid Sora down on one side of the bed and he took his spot on the other side. It only took seconds for Sora to crawl next to Roxas and cuddle up with him.

The next day was Saturday so Sora decided to sleep in. Roxas on the other hand was awakened by the ringing of the phone. Roxas reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello" Roxas said

"Hey Roxas" Kairi said "can you and Sora come by my dorm"

Roxas was rubbing his eyes, and trying his best not to sound tired.

"Uh when do you want us to come by?" Roxas asked

"How about around dinner time" Kairi said

"Okay" Roxas said "We'll be there"

Roxas hung up the phone and walked back to the bedroom, he was so not ready to be awake yet. It must have been a good few hours later, because it was high noon and Sora was already up and out of bed. Roxas walked out of the room and found Sora cleaning in the kitchen.

"Hey there" Roxas said

Sora looked up from the sink of dishes.

"You're awake" he said

"Kairi wants us to stop by her dorm around dinner time" Roxas said

Sora nodded his head as he continued to wash the dishes.

"Hey Roxas" Sora said "I think I saw someone yesterday"

Roxas gave Sora a skeptical look.

"You saw someone" he said

"I mean I think it was someone we use to know" Sora said

Roxas walked over and stood beside Sora.

"You don't remember who it was do you" he said

Sora shook his head.

"Okay" Roxas said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked as he followed Roxas to the door

"I'm going to stop by Riku's and talk some things over with him" Roxas said "Call if you need anything"

Roxas leaned in and kissed Sora's cheek.

"I'll be back later" he said and walked out the door.

Roxas was walking down the street; he was almost to Riku's when he heard the sound of an explosion. Everyone in the street stopped and looked around, but there was nothing to be seen. People began running around and screaming frantically, Roxas pushed through the crowd of frantic people until he made it to Riku's door. Roxas didn't even have to knock, because Riku was about to walk out the door anyway.

"Roxas what was that explosion?" Riku had to yell

"I don't know" Roxas yelled

Riku and Roxas walked back in so they could hear each other better.

"What brings you here?" Riku asked

"Sora said he saw someone he thinks we use to know" Roxas said

"Did he say who it was?" Riku asked

"No he couldn't remember" Roxas said

The two walked over and sat in Riku's living room. It was relatively quiet compared to outside, when a rock flew through the window. They jumped to their feet at the sound of shattering glass. Riku walked over and picked up the rock, there was a note attached to it.

_Nothing shall forestall my return and you will pay for what you have taken from me _

Riku looked at Roxas who was equally confused. They couldn't think of a single person that would do something like this. They headed out of Riku's house and back towards Roxas' and Sora's apartment. They were about halfway there when Roxas' phone started to ring.

"Hello" Roxas said

"Hey Roxas" Sora said "Um Kairi's roommate called and asked if we knew where Kairi was"

Riku watched as Roxas got a perplexed look on his face.

"I couldn't give you a guess" Roxas said "why what's going on?"

"Well her roommate said that she was supposed to be back by now but she isn't" Sora said

"Okay" Roxas said "Riku and I are on our way back"

Roxas hung up his phone and began walking faster.

"Roxas what's going on?" Riku asked

"Kairi has gone missing" Roxas said

It only took minutes for Roxas and Riku to make back. Roxas opened the door; Sora was sitting on the couch with Kairi's roommate Namine.

"When was Kairi supposed to be back?" Roxas asked

"About an hour ago" Namine said "I didn't worry at first because sometimes she just loses track of time, but then I tried calling her and she wouldn't answer"

"Okay" Roxas said "We'll go out and look, if she isn't back by dinner call us"

Roxas then handed Namine a piece of paper that had each of their numbers on it. Sora, Riku and Roxas left and went in search of Kairi.


	11. Secrets found

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurred at first but she knew that she was in a dark cold room. When she tried to move, she found out that she was tied to a chair. Kairi tried to get herself out of what bound her, but soon she found that there was no way out from where she was.

Everyone split up, Roxas was in downtown, and Sora was in the more populated side while Riku was on the outskirts of town. Riku was naturally observant, and so he easily noticed that there was a quite a bit of activity near what was a mining corporation. Riku was smart and knew that he should let it be, but something about the way these men were acting was causing suspicion to great for Riku to ignore. Riku carefully and quietly scouted the area; he was near the front gate. He was watching the two men smoke and talk to each other.

"Okay" Riku said to himself "there are two ways I can go about this"

Riku silently contemplated his two ideas, and decided that he should take the one that called for less action and more secrecy. Riku made his way to the back of the building, which was huge. When he finally got there he saw that there was no back entrance and so there was no one watching the back. Riku looked around and saw that the only way he was going to get in was if he climbed a line of wire that was hanging from a window. Riku switched his phone off, and then began to climb. When he finally made it in he took a deep breath to calm himself and then he began searching the building. When he was sure there was nothing on the level he was on, he decided to head down to the lower levels. Riku heard arguing between what sounded like a man and a woman.

Roxas was walking back toward his apartment, which was where they were supposed to meet. Roxas was at a loss on where to look for Kairi, and he was tired and ready for a nap. Roxas' phone started ringing, it was Namine.

"Hello" Roxas said

"There is someone here" Namine whispered

"Who?" Roxas asked as he picked up his pace.

"I don't know" Namine said "just two girls"

"Okay I'm on my way" Roxas said and hung up the phone

Roxas began running, when he saw Sora.

"Sora someone's broke in" Roxas called

Sora knew exactly what Roxas was talking about. The two made it back to their apartment. They opened the door just enough to see in. Roxas was stunned for a moment when he recognized them as Lita and Maiko. Roxas held up three fingers, Sora nodded. The moment he pulled down his last finger, Sora threw the door open. Roxas jumped in the door and grabbed a hold of Lita, and threw her over the couch. Maiko grabbed Roxas, but as soon as she did Sora was in and jumped onto Maiko. Finally Roxas and Sora were able to keep Lita and Maiko down by tying them to chairs.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked "and why have been pretending to be dead?"

"We need that Keyblade" Lita said

"Why would you need it?" Roxas asked

"What does it matter" Maiko said

"It matters" Roxas said "Now why?"

"He has our sister" Maiko said

Roxas looked at Sora in confusion.

Riku peeked down the stairs and saw a young girl with short brown hair. She looked like she was wearing white pajamas and she was upset and crying. The man seemed very familiar to Riku; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Riku was watching carefully, waiting until the man left. When he finally did, he took the young girl with him. Riku carefully walked down the hall and headed to a door. Riku tried opening the door, but it was locked. Riku dug through his pockets, but found nothing; he then looked around and saw a nail sitting on the ground. Riku picked up the nail and then began trying to pick the lock. It was taking longer than Riku had thought it would, but he finally got the door open. Riku looked inside the dark cold room, there in the middle of the room was Kairi, she was tied to a chair; she also looked asleep and slightly beaten. Riku ran over and gently shook Kairi.

"Kairi are you okay?" he whispered

Kairi was dazed, but she looked up at Riku.

"Riku, is that you" Kairi said

Riku started untying Kairi.

"Yeah its me" he said "I'm gonna get you out of here"

Riku helped Kairi stand, and then they started on their way out.

"Wait" Kairi said "There is a young girl here"

"I saw her" Riku said

"We…have to help her" Kairi said

"I gotta get you out first" Riku said

Kairi managed to stand on her own for a bit.

"No" she said "she needs help"

Riku nodded and they snuck down the next hall.

Roxas handed Lita and Maiko a cup of water.

"Why did you fake your deaths?" Roxas asked "and who has your sister?"

"We faked our deaths because we had to be invisible" Maiko said "however Lita here kind of messed that up"

"No I didn't" Lita said

"Why did you come here?" Sora asked

"We need it" Maiko said

"It?" Roxas questioned

"The Keyblade" Maiko said "he wants it"

Roxas and Sora looked at each other.

"Sora try calling Riku" Roxas said

Sora picked up his phone and dialed Riku's number; he let it ring but got no answer.

"I'm getting no answer" Sora said

"Damnit" Roxas said "now we have to find Riku and Kairi"

"We can help you" Lita said "we know where he is staying"

"Then lets go" Roxas said

Roxas, Sora, Lita and Maiko headed out the door. They headed toward the outskirts of town.


	12. It ends

Riku and Kairi stood at a door, they could barley see inside. Riku caught sight of the young girl. Riku looked at Kairi, who looked like she was ready for sleep.

"Maybe you should wait here" Riku said

"No I'm okay" she said

Riku wasn't convinced, but he knew that Kairi wasn't going to back down. The two waited until the room seemed empty. They slowly walked in and walked toward the young girl who sat at the far end of the room.

"Who…Who are you?" the young girl asked

"We're here to help you" Riku said

The young girl looked at Kairi, who gave her a reassuring nod. The girl crawled over to Riku and Kairi.

"He's coming back" she said

Riku picked up the young girl and they started up a flight of stairs. They walked into a room, and closed the door. Riku walked over to the window, there was no way they could jump from here.

"We have to find a way out." Riku said

Kairi picked up and rope.

"Would this work?" she asked

Riku studied the length of the rope and then he looked out the window.

"I will hold the rope while you two climb down" he said

Kairi nodded and then motioned for the young girl to come. Riku lowered the rope as far as he could. Kairi grabbed the rope and climbed down; she dropped only a few feet. Riku helped the young girl hold onto the rope. She climbed down and when she dropped Kairi caught her. Riku turned around when he heard the sound of someone coming, he turned back to the window and saw that Kairi was waiting for him.

"RUN!" he yelled

Kairi didn't move, he was her friend and she wasn't going to leave without him.

"Damnit Kairi" Riku yelled "Get Out Of Here"

Kairi grabbed the girls hand and ran. In that moment some thugs broke into the room and grabbed Riku, he fought back the best he could. He was soon over powered when they hit him over the head causing him to fall unconscious. One man walked out first while the other picked up Riku and carried him off. Kairi stopped running and fell to her knees; she had pain written all over her face. The young girl stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" Kairi said

Kairi tried to get up, but then she fell again. The young girl looked around. Moments later they heard someone coming; Kairi looked around and saw some small brush.

"Go hide" she said pointing to the brush

The girl nodded her head and ran to the brush, she knelt down and watched. Kairi looked up and saw Roxas and Sora heading towards her.

"Sora, Roxas," she said "what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for you" Sora said

Lita and Maiko walked up, Lita looked sad and Maiko looked slightly aggravated.

"Kairi have you seen a young girl with short brown hair?" Lita asked

Kairi waved her hand and the young girl walked out.

"Maika" Lita called

Lita ran over and scooped up Maika. Maiko let out a sigh of relief.

"Kairi have you seen Riku?" Sora asked

Horror filled Kairi's eyes, and she began to cry. Sora kneeled down and pulled Kairi up.

"Kairi where is Riku?" he asked

"They have him" was all she could say

Sora looked over at Roxas who nodded.

"Maiko, Lita, take them back to town" Sora said

Lita and Maiko nodded. While Lita and Maiko brought them home, Roxas and Sora headed out to save Riku. Roxas and Sora soon came to the building.

"We can sneak in our make a mess" Roxas said

"I vote mess"

Roxas and Sora turned around to see Lita and Maiko standing behind them. Roxas and Sora were both as confused as they could be.

"We're fast" Lita said

"So you wanna cause a distraction" Roxas said

"Any limits?" Maiko asked

"Just make noise" Roxas said

Lita and Maiko got very creepy grins. Lita and Maiko went in first, Sora and Roxas waited until they heard the sounds of people screaming in pain. Sora and Roxas headed around the side of the building and found an emergency exit, which they used to get in. With everyone busy trying to get rid of their two person problem, Roxas and Sora were able to get around pretty easily. They were checking every room they found, Roxas tried to open a door, but it wouldn't budge. Roxas looked at Sora, who nodded, then the two both ran into the door and surprisingly they broke it open. When they saw Riku they couldn't believe it, he was slumped over in the corner of the room. Sora ran over to him, Sora lifted Riku's head and saw blood had been coming from his mouth and nose; he also had bruises all over.

"Roxas" Sora said

Roxas helped Sora lift Riku, who groaned in pain. Roxas and Sora were headed back to the side exit when they heard a girl scream.

"Can you carry him?" Sora asked

"Why?" Roxas asked

"Im going to go get Lita and Maiko" Sora said and ran off.

"Wait" Roxas called but Sora was gone.

Roxas carried Riku to safety and then he headed back in, because he wasn't leaving Sora in there. Everywhere Roxas looked there was someone dead and bleeding. Roxas was moving quietly until he heard Sora scream, Roxas followed the scream to a very open room where he found Lita and Maiko lying on the ground. He looked to the end of the room and saw Sora in the corner, he almost looked dead. Roxas ran toward Sora, but before he got there someone else showed their face.

"Well, well look who decided to show up."

Roxas turned and was stunned when he saw Seifer standing before him.

"Surprised" Seifer said "well don't be, the bomb shelter in that place was good for something"

"What did you do to them?" Roxas demanded

"Aren't you demanding" Seifer said

Roxas let out a growl, and then turned back to Sora. Sora began to lift his head.

"Roxas" he said pain in his voice

"Its going to be okay" Roxas said

"Roxas" Sora said again

Roxas was a bit confused, but then he heard someone yell. He turned around and saw Seifer jumping at him, with what appeared to be an army issued knife. Roxas stood still, he caught Seifer by the wrist and the fight began. Roxas somewhat pushed Seifer away and then took a defensive stance. Seifer lunge again, this time it was faster than Roxas had anticipated. Roxas screamed as the knife entered his shoulder almost all the way through. Roxas bite down on Seifer's wrist causing him to let go of the knife. Roxas stumbled backward a bit, and then Seifer jumped at Sora. Sora closed his eyes and waited for what would come next, but it never came. Sora opened his eyes and instead of Seifer attacking him, he saw Seifer, holding his throat and gasping for air. Sora looked around, and noticed that there was blood splatter everywhere, and Roxas was holding a very bloody knife. Despite his wound Seifer tried again to attack Sora, however this time Roxas was standing in front of Sora. Roxas plunged the knife into Seifer's chest causing him to fall over dead. Roxas walked over and helped Sora up.

"Lita, Maiko" Roxas called

Maiko lifted her head, and looked up at them.

"What happened?" she asked

"You mind cleaning up?" Roxas asked

"Lets get them out and then I will clean" Maiko said

Maiko carried Lita, and Roxas carried Sora. When they made it out Riku was awake and waiting. Riku still looked in pain, but it seemed that concern was the dominate emotion at the time. Roxas set Sora down next to Riku.

"Where's Kairi?" Riku asked

"She's safe" Roxas said

Maiko laid Lita down next to the others and then walked back to the building. A few minutes later the whole place was burning.

"It's a huge campfire" Sora joked

Riku and Roxas laughed at how Sora could still manage to joke after everything that had just happened.

"Shall we go home now?" Maiko asked

Roxas stood up and offered to help Riku, who got up on his own and then leaned over to Roxas.

"How 'bout you carry your boyfriend" Riku whispered

Roxas gently and playfully pushed Riku, who in turn laughed about it. Roxas leaned down and picked up Sora. Sora shifted his position a little and when he was comfortable he fell asleep. Maiko carried Lita and they headed for home.


End file.
